


A Lesson Learned

by BearWritesThings (Halaani)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halaani/pseuds/BearWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James needs to be taught a lesson after his escapades in the office. Matt and Lawrence are only too happy to help and Adam is just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egocentrifuge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egocentrifuge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Workplace Sinergy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784867) by [egocentrifuge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egocentrifuge/pseuds/egocentrifuge). 



> This is all Egocentrifuge's fault. I love them but one throwaway line in their "Workplace Synergy" spawned this, so thanks to them!
> 
> _“Would you like that, Adam?” Lawrence asks. “Me and Matt fucking you while James is forced to watch, hands tied so he can’t even touch himself?”_

James almost forgot about Lawrence's words, it'd been so long. Two weeks had passed in the office since that day, and he'd stopped thinking about it a few days later. The other man had likely been trying to get a rise out of him, having caught him and Matt in the aftermath of their...detour in the attic. So he continued about his days, never noticing the lingering glances that Lawrence and Matt settled on him from time to time, predatory excitement dancing in their eyes. He did, however, notice when Adam came into work, a seemingly permanent smattering of pink dusting the bridge of his nose, his eyes wide as he glanced at James.

James was confused, to say the least, at his friend's behavior, but the day was too busy for him to be overly concerned and it fell from his mind until lunch rolled around. He was pulled out of his work space as Adam tapped him on his shoulder. He whirled around and gave the other man a bright grin. "Kovic! What do ya' need?" He asked, setting his headphones aside. The man was silent, blushing darker as he handed James a piece of paper before scurrying out of the room, and James sat dumbfounded as he watched. What the hell had Adam acting so weird? Picking up the piece of paper he unfolded it to read. Oh.

_Oh._

Written inside in Lawrence's familiar scrawling cursive was a simple message. _"My house, seven o'clock._ Don't _be late."_ A thrill shot through him as he set the paper down. He'd been sure it'd been a joke, sure that the other three men had forgotten it but apparently not. Chewing his lip he shifted, aware that his jeans were a fair sight tighter now than they had been five minutes ago. He grinned. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James pulled up at Lawrence's place five minutes before seven that evening, a minute shake in his hands. James could admit that he was a kinky bastard on occasion, but Lawrence had more than willingly confessed to a whole new level on more than one occasion. He was excited. He locked his car and strode to the door, taking one more deep breath before he knocked. There was a few moments where nothing happened and then the door was open and Lawrence was there, a dark smirk on his face, his flannel shirt hanging open to reveal an expanse of pale skin that James instantly interested. 

"Glad to see you can follow some rules, Willems. Come inside." The other man ordered and James followed him inside the house. Adam was on the couch, jeans and boxers long gone and t shirt rucked up as Matt plundered his mouth, tiny noises leaving him. James growled lowly and made to stalk forward when Lawrence grabbed his arm, hard, and yanked him back. "Oh no, James. You don't get to touch. You're too greedy, you want too much." James allowed himself a small disappointed noise as he was pulled against Lawrence's chest, moaning as soft lips attacked the skin beneath his ear. 

"Tonight, you do what I say. I'm going to tie you down and you're just gonna watch while we drive Adam wild. You can't touch him, you can't touch us, you can't even touch yourself. I want you to be quiet and not speak unless spoken to. If you're not on your best behavior tonight, you won't get to cum for quite some time. Understand?" James shivered, jeans having long gone way too tight in his opinion. He nodded his head and received a shake for his trouble.

"Not good enough. I asked if you understood me, James?" He growled out and James gasped. He'd never been in this position before, giving over this much control to another person, but he couldn't help but absolutely revel in it.

"Yes, Lawrence." He choked out and the man rewarded him by fisting his hair and turning his head, forcing his mouth open with his tongue in a bruising kiss. He broke it off a few seconds later, way too early if you asked him. When he opened his eyes again Matt was leading a now fully naked Adam up the stairs and James startled when a strong hand yanked him towards the stairs after them. He stumbled a little, trying to combat his surprise and Lawrence's long predatory strides. Upstairs they made a quick line for the bedroom and James took in the scene before him. Lawrence's massive bed dominated the center of the far wall, a sprawling surface of gray and blue silk and several pillows and James wanted nothing more than to throw himself on it and roll around. It looked comfortable as hell and he watched with envy as Matt lay Adam out over the sheets, his pale skin a breathtaking contrast against the stormy colors of the bed.

However, his destination seemed a bit different. Next to the bed on the larger left side there was a straight backed chair with two arms and on the ground next to it were what appeared to be several coils of rope. The chair looked to be built solidly of good wood and meant to stand up to a lot of movement. Like struggling against ropes, maybe. "Strip." Lawrence's voice left no room for argument, but he was far too distracted by the men on the bed. The location gave him a wonderful view of the whole bed from the side and so he was front and center to watch as Matt's calloused hands pinned Adam's hips to the bed so he could straddle him. 

Behind him Lawrence snarled at James' unwitting defiance and lay three quick smacks on the curve of his jeans, the denim doing little to absorb the shock of the hard strikes. James pitched forward with a wounded yelp, hands shooting down to the area. "I said strip." Lawrence's voice seemed to have dropped the temperature in the room and James hurried to comply. He really wanted to show that he could be good, could listen to what he was told to do, even if , in that moment, some part of him was screaming to buck against the order. He had a feeling that would only end badly for him. Lawrence moved his clothes away and set them on the dresser. "Sit in the chair, back straight with your arms on the rests."

James settled himself, shivering as his skin came into contact with the cool wood. He trembled a little, anticipation, nerves and excitement warring through him as Lawrence grabbed one of the coils of blue rope, silk by the look of it, and began to wind it around the rests. Three times around his wrists, three times around his forearms and three times around his elbows, securing each arm tightly to to the chair. A criss-cross of ropes bound his chest and hips down and a wrap of rope from his ankles to halfway up his shins had him tied fully down, his only available movement his head and heck and what little squirming he could do. 

Something like fear lanced through him, warring with his arousal and excitement and the sensation was brilliant, causing his cock to bob obscenely against his thigh, Lawrence's smirk widening at the sight. "Look at you. All tied up and loving every second of it. I could leave you like this and you'd be fine with it, you'd probably cum if just like this if I talked you through it." There was a low growl in his voice and James shivered, struggling a little to test his bonds. God he really was tied down tight, and it left him nowhere to go. He stopped short as a hand settled gently settled on his cheek and Lawrence leaned close. 

"If it gets to be too much, just say red and we'll let you go, alright?" James leaned into the gentle touch, nodding as Lawrence gave him a little smile. "Good boy." He pat his cheek and then stood up, that guise of cold anger settling over him again. He smirked at James' bound form, broad hand wrapping around his cock and smiling as he moaned and let his head loll back. "Now, be a good boy and relax. We're going to take our time and I'd like you to be...comfortable."

Lawrence stalked over to the bed with a dark chuckle and stripped the last of his clothes away, sliding in next to them. His broad hand snagged in Matt's curls, pulling him up from his kiss with Adam for his own kiss, dominating the smaller man as his other hand snaked down to twist one of Adam's nipples, grinning at the loud squeak he received for his efforts. "Good job Matt, getting him all ready for us while I was busy." He praised, kneeling up. James watched as Lawrence and Matt got Adam up and on his knees, Lawrence leaning against the head of the bed while Matt switched to kneel behind Adam, his stubbled cheek brushing against the sensitive skin of Adam's ass. 

"Are you going to help us, Adam? Help us put on a show for James, show him what he misses out on when he can't keep his hands to himself? When he takes more than he should? More than he's _allowed?"_ Lawrence's voice was velvet covered steel and the other three men moaned aloud, even as Adam frantically nodded his head. Lawrence nodded to Matt, watching as the small man leaned forward, his pink tongue darting out to lick between his cheeks, eliciting a high gasp.

Lawrence seized the opportunity and knotted his hand in Adam's hair, gently forcing him to take half of his cock in one go, grunting as his moans and mewls were muffled around his length. He rolled his hips shallowly, his own quick breaths mixing in the air with Adam's muffled sounds and Matt's panting breaths. 

In his chair, James was desperate to lean forward, to get a closer look as Adam rocked shamelessly between them, Lawrence whispering filth and praise to him as he rocked into the warm heat of Adam's mouth. God he wanted to be in their positions, wringing those noises out of the younger man, not trapped on the sidelines and made to watch. His cock throbbed and his hips squirmed in what little space they had, a tiny whimper of disappointment and need escaping him.

Lawrence, damn him, heard him and latched onto the noise. "What's the matter, James?" He crooned and James turned his head away, a blush high on his cheeks. He really didn't want to answer the large man and Lawrence chuckled at his non-response, pulling loose of Adam's mouth so his pleasure filled voice could properly full the room, driving him just a little more crazy. 

Matt and Lawrence switched places on the bed, rolling Adam over on his back and jamming a pillow underneath his hips, raising him for better access and Matt handed him the bottle of lube. Lawrence dribbled some on his fingers, slipping in two fingers with ease, thanks to Matt's use of his tongue and Adam's sharp cry rent the air as Lawrence dragged his fingers across his prostate firmly. 

"God you're loose enough for me to slip right in, Adam. Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you without anything else, make you feel the burn as you sink down on my cock?" Adam arched and moaned at the the words, nodding frantically as Lawrence removed his fingers, using the leftover lube to slick his cock, casting a side glance at James.

James himself was a sight to behold, honestly. He was straining against the ropes, his tan skin red around the coils and Lawrence just knew there were going to be marks in the skin he could trace later. There was a deep blush on his cheeks and those impossibly blue eyes were glazed with want and need while his cock was deep red, his hips straining for any friction, any relief.

Fuck, what Lawrence wouldn't give to have the younger man in this position again. To have him bound and at his command, so willing to give himself over, even as fear and excitement warred through him. If James participated in one of these sessions again Lawrence wondered what he could convince him to let him do next time. Bind his cock with a ring or with leather straps? Slip a ball gag between full lips and watch as he cried out around the solid red ball, unable to express his desperation for his touch? Or maybe even make him cum, over and over again until he was sobbing with the oversensitivity, begging Lawrence to stop at the top of his voice? The possibilities were endless, really. 

He dragged himself back to the present, blood racing with the images in his head and the image before him. Matt had forced Adam's head up and to the side so he could fuck into his mouth while giving James the best view of Adam's throat and mouth as he took him all the way. Adam was bobbing his head the best he could at the angle Matt had established, fully into what he was doing even as his hips ground down desperately, searching for something to fill him.

Well, Lawrence was only too happy to comply. 

Kneeling a little higher he placed Adam's legs around his hip and lined up, grinding a little bit before snapping his hips forward viciously. Adam pulled off Matt long enough to shout in pleasure, his voice gone pitchy and high, before Matt pulled him back into place, groaning deep in his chest as Adam resumed sucking.

Lawrence moaned and growled, rolling his hips gently a few times to allow Adam time to accommodate his large size and get used to the burn before his hips were snapping. He kept the pace high, rocking so hard the bed moved and the air became a cacophony of Adam's muffled cries, Matt's deep moans and Lawrence's groans and growls. He watched with rapt attention as Matt shouted and pulled out, thick ropes of white splashing Adam across his face, neck and chest and Lawrence snarled in ecstasy at the sight.

"Fuck! Fuck you look so good like that, Adam. Painted with Matt's cum. Should I fill you up? Or should I pull out, paint your stomach and thighs?" Adam cracked open his eyes, the brown depths murky with pleasure.

"Fill me up, please Lawrence? Want to feel you." Lawrence practically roared as he chased his orgasm, emptying himself into the wet heat of Adam, the other man bucking underneath him as Matt grabbed his cock and stroked him rapidly until he came with a howl, painting his chest with his own release. 

The three lay there a moment, panting and reveling in their shared pleasure before they were drawn from their positions by a sound. James was whimpering, the sound quiet and filled with need, with desperation and Lawrence grinned, pulling himself away from the others, stalking over to where James sat, bound in place. He knelt down between his spread thighs, big hands smoothing over the trembling skin there, smile taking on a sharp tinge when James flinched and mewled, wet blue eyes snapping up to glance at him.

"You've been such a good boy, James. You did exactly what I asked of you and I'm so proud." James seemed conflicted at the praise, like he wanted to bask in it but something held him back a little from it. Lawrence gave him a little smile and leaned forward, nuzzling into the curls around the base of his cock. James gasped and his hips stuttered, still bound in place. 

"You've been such a good boy that I'm going to suck you off, and if you beg me enough, if you use the pretty little mouth right, you'll get to cum. Understand me?" James nodded his head furiously and so Lawrence held his cock with one hand, the other coming up to cradle his balls and roll them gently. James whined as Lawrence's tongue came out to play around the head of his cock, not doing much else, not moving and not giving him any relief. 

"Please Lawrence please. I need you, god. Just- just do it please I'm gonna die if you don't!" He wailed and Lawrence beamed, enveloping his cock in wet heat. James seemingly came apart as he renewed his struggles against his bonds and Lawrence grinned around his mouthful, sinking down until his throat constricted around James' length, his nose buried in dark blonde curls. 

James had given up on pretense at this point, whining and begging as he came closer and closer to the edge, his pleas intermixed with a breathy litany of _"ah ah ah"._

And then Lawrence stopped. 

James wailed and shook and words fell from his mouth endlessly. "Please god please Lawrence I really can't take anymore. I need to come please just let me come I'll do anything you want just please please please!" Tears fell from his closed eyes and Lawrence took pity on him. His hand was fast and firm and it took only three pumps before James was crying out, white ropes falling on his thighs and hips and stomach, white contrasting against blue rope and tan skin. 

While James was coming down Lawrence began undoing the bonds, voicing praise in a warm affectionate voice. "God that was perfect James, you're so perfect. You were so good and I'm so proud. You're so gorgeous and such a good boy." He crooned as he undid the ropes and set them aside. He helped James to his feet, keeping up the praise as he pulled him over to the bed, rubbing his hands firmly, so he didn't over sensitize the other man, over James' skin to rub blood back into his limbs, marveling at the myriad of rope marks on his skin.

Matt had already cleaned Adam and readied the bed and Lawrence took the proffered rag to clean James up before he too tucked his charge into bed. Matt and Lawrence bracketed them, words of praise and affection and adoration being whispered to them as they drifted off to sleep. 

Matt and Lawrence shared a smug look as James slept heavily between them, curled around Adam's form like he was a favored teddy bear. Lawrence really hoped this wasn't a one off, because he had so many things planned for James in the future, but for tonight, he would consider this a lesson well-learned.


End file.
